Bubble Gum IceCream
by DustyDreams
Summary: Kurt finds a little girl lost in the mall and helps her find her awesome big brother.


From this fluff meme prompt: .com/glee_fluff_?thread=2337552#t2337552

Kurt sighs the sigh of a shopping trip gone awry. Absolutely nothing he's tried on has worked out, and sure, maybe he's being a little pickier since his dad cut his wardrobe budget to compensate for Finn's allowance, but is a new Fall sweater so much to ask for?

He collapses dramatically in his favorite bench, the one across from Hot Topic where he can form scathing mental reviews of its occupants, and sips his soy smoothie.

A little girl, no older than ten, slowly walks by. She's hugging herself, crying, and unaccompanied: red flag. Kurt has lived in the mall long enough to know what to do. He stands, approaches until he's about five feet away, and holds out his hand, "Hi, my name is Kurt. Do you need some help?"

The child looks up at his face and bursts into tears, "I can't find my brother!"

"Okay," Kurt tries to make his voice soothing, "I can take you to Security and they can help you find him."

"No, I want my brother!"

That was the plan... "Tell you what, you hold my hand and we'll go look for him together."

The words are barely out of his mouth before her tear-drenched fingers grip his and she _pulls_.

"Come on! He wanted to go to Target. I know he'll still be here. He'd never leave me. He's the bestest big brother in the whole wide world, but we have to hurry, because he'll be really, really worried."

Kurt remembers that the young girl had been traveling from the opposite direction. "Hey..." Oh, yeah, he hadn't asked her name. It's a little late now. He can't just call her "Little Girl;" that's condescending. What do kids like to be called? Honey? Sweety? Kiddo? Yeah, Kiddo. His dad used to call him that all the time. "Hey, Kiddo? Where did you last see your brother? He's probably still there, looking for you."

"You're right! He's the bestest! He'll be there!"

The girl turns them around and picks up speed.

Kurt's about to ask where "there" is, but figures at this point, he's just along for the ride.

The girl rambles on, which keeps her from crying, so Kurt's all for it. "I know he'll still be there. I just know it! He's the bestest brother. He got me a new belt and pretty pink nail polish, and he's going to take me to see a movie later because I'm his little sister. You'll see, he's awesome!"

She drags him into the food court, toward the hotdog place. "There he is!" she squeals and points... to Noah Puckerman.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Kurt's question goes unanswered as the girl runs to her awesome big brother.

When Puck sees her, his face goes from frantic to ecstatic, "Sarah! Baby girl, oh my God, I turned around and you were gone. I am so, so sorry. Don't ever, ever scare me like that again, okay?" Holding her tightly in his arms, he plants about a thousand kisses on her face, then looks her over, "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Kurt helped me." Small hands point out Kurt Hummel awkwardly staring from twenty feet away.

"Hey, Puck..." This could go several different ways, but there is no dumpster around, so that's a good sign.

Puck moves toward him with his sister still in his arms, and you can't hit a guy for getting too close to your sister if you are holding said sister, right?

Kurt's not sure why he didn't just leave, but now Puck has arrived, so it's a little late.

The mohawked jock clasps the Alexander McQueen-clad shoulder, "Thanks, Hummel. You have no idea." Genuine gratitude was near the bottom of Kurt's list of possible reactions.

"No problem," Kurt squeaks out embarrassingly, but Puck's not teasing him.

"I want ice-cream. Do you want ice-cream, Sarah?"

"Chocolate!"

"Hummel?"

Kurt stares back blankly, not following.

Puck uses his head to indicate the ice-cream stand, "I'm buying."

"Oh, thank you, but-"

"Please please please please please!" Who can deny the combination of ice-cream and a little girl's pouty face?

Puck refuses to put his sister down as they walk to the stand, a testament to just how scared he was losing her. Sarah easily wraps her arms around his shoulders, like being carried around at her age is perfectly normal.

Puck gets Rocky Road, Kurt gets a soy strawberry cousin of real ice-cream, and Sarah gets Bubble Gum because a child's mind is never truly made up.

Puck charms the scooper into giving his sister a few extra sprinkles. His constant brotherly doting means that by the time they are sitting in the large food court eating area, Kurt is significantly less on-edge about being in the same space as his previous tormentor.

Sarah gobbles down her rainbow confection, and then gets some of Puck's Rocky Road because she really did also want chocolate.

She tries a spoonful of Kurt's, makes a face, and informs him, "This doesn't taste good."

Puck laughs, "Yeah, Hummel, how do you eat that crap?"

"This _crap_ has no fat and about half the calories of what you just ate. Not all of us can rely on our calorie-burning muscles; some of us have to diet."

"Oh, you mean the guns?" Puck flexes both biceps in faux-nonchalance.

Sarah giggles, "He's really strong! Yesterday, he lifted up the couch to rescue my ball."

Kurt agrees, "He is strong." 'He can bench-press me.'

"Noah, can I try my new nail polish? I promise I'll let it dry before touching anything!"

"Sure," Puck digs into a bag and pulls out a bright pink bottle.

Kurt assumes he's going to hand it to his sister and let her paint away, so he's surprised when Puck takes the brush and daintily applies the polish himself to Sarah's tiny fingernails.

"Okay," Puck smiles at his sister when he's done, "make wings!"

Sarah giggles as she flutters her fingers about, drying her nails.

"That's a very pretty color," Kurt compliments.

"Noah says it's Princess Pink because I'm his little princess!"

Puck blushes into his styrofoam cup as he pretends to scrape his spoon at nonexistent ice-cream melt.

"It sounds like you have an awesome brother."

"He's the bestest!"

Kurt will never forget how red Noah Puckerman's face can turn.

Sarah picks up her dirty spoon and in five seconds somehow ends up with a blue streak across her cheek.

Without a second thought, Puck picks up a napkin, licks it, and wipes away the mark.

Kurt is torn: 'Ew! _Awe_, but really ew!"

Sarah doesn't seem to mind, though. Instead, she decides to remind them all, "Kurt saved me today. He held my hand and everything!"

"Really, Hummel, I can not thank you enough. My sister: she's the world to me."

Now it's Kurt's turn to blush. He holds up his empty cup, "It was my pleasure."

"Good!" Sarah sounds absolutely giddy. "Now you can get each other's phone numbers and be friends and we can play together all the time!"

Kurt admires Sarah's initiative, but she's obviously sheltered from the ways of the world, "Oh, I don't think your brother-"

"The lady just wants a play-date," Puck interrupts, and then pouts, "Please please please please please!" Apparently the Puckerman Please works no matter which sibling utilizes it, because Kurt's handing over his phone.

"Okay!" Sarah announces, "Now you have to come home and play dolls with us!"

"How about it, Hummel? You up for a game of Barbies?" Puck says it like it's not the girliest thing he's ever admitted to doing.

Kurt still hasn't fully processed the changes to his relationship with Puck, but he's honest when he responds, "I would love to."


End file.
